


Or so she thought

by Greenlandscape7056



Category: One Direction (Band), Original Work
Genre: Angst, Forced infantilism, Freedom, I have no idea what I'm doing, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Parents, first fanfic, mental break down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenlandscape7056/pseuds/Greenlandscape7056
Summary: This is my first fanfic. So basically I have no idea what I'm doing.  Constructive criticism is very appreciated.Basically.Mikole wakes up in a dark room.How? She's wondering the same thing.And Why did they stab her in the neck with a needle?Well ok that may have been her fault.





	1. Oh Crap.

**Author's Note:**

> First English is not my first language so I appoligize in advance for any mistakes. Second this is my first fanfic- so be gentle.

It was supposed to be a walk in the park. Instead here I found myself on my only free night from parenthood drunk out of my mind- god I'm gonna have a hangover. "Ouch! What the hell, why is it so dark and why do I feel like I'm in a cage". I must have been more drunk than I thought. What is that beeping noise. "what the hell where am I. Hello! Is anyone there?"- I asked like a complete idiot. I swear I could hear people talking not too far away. Thank god! - I think, finally someone heard me. " hello cutie, look who's awake". What the fuck. Why am I in.. a hospital?? . " hey ya ok so I have no idea what's going on but could you please give me a lift into town". This is probably the weirdest situation I've ever been in. "Come on let's get you cleaned up". "oh no thanks I'm good I just need a ride home". You'd think me a very responsible mother would know better than to get wasted on your birthday and let my self wake up in a crib... Wait what!?! " holy fuck" , " please don't kill me I have a family" - oh god. Why me. " oh god I've been kidnapped there is no way ill make it through the week". " please calm down honey , we did not kidnap you". " great then I'll just be on my way thank you for letting me... Sleep over". " I'm sorry sweet pie but that won't be possible". Shit. I did the Only thing a sane person would do in this situation- " Ahhhhhhh please! somebody help me I've been kidnapped! Help! Ahhhhh". So that is what I spent the next five minutes doing until someone very rudely stabbed me in the neck.  
( with a needle).


	2. We are now five

"You may now kiss the bride!"  
The whole world is frozen In that moment, the moment you know your at the begging of a life shared with the love of your life. Everything in the world is right and nothing can go wrong.  
Me and Daniel moved into our new house (with no furniture) sleeps on the floor by the fire place for three weeks making every night "take out night". We gave ourselves the title amd responsibility of tasting every restaurant to make sure they were all "safe". Life was great.  
Six years down the road and here we are, my family. 

-Five years ago-  
"Mother fucker, I hate you this is all your fault"  
Calm down everything going great". "shut the fuck up". " I swear to god we are never having sex again, this is all your fault". ". Huuuu... Ahhhhh oh god". All I can think is " never again". Ok ma'am one more push, we can already see the head and shoulders". Then above all my screaming you could hear a tiny piercing shriek of my beautiful baby boy. " here he is, may I ask what you are going to name him?"... I look up at my amazing, handsome husband then back down to my baby....  
"Gilad". Everlasting happiness.

Life was great, the three of had the most amazing fun; traveling around the world, going hiking, ice skating....the perfect trio, until.

Yup. I believe the only reason people have more that one child is because every time they forget the pain and misery they went through to get their baby. Which is exactly what happened to me. Here we go again.

-three years ago-  
" that's it, you better hide because when I'm done, boy, I will beat the shit out of you when I get my hands on you". " ok, great one more push, and this time try without all the swearing". " Fuck you!". Ok not my proudest moment.

"Maya". Water, because of its peacefulness and serenity. 

Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on you. Fool me three times...

-seven months ago-  
Why does this seem so familiar...  
"huuuu... Oh my fucking lord kill me and get it over with". " your doing great babe, I love you so much, you can do this". Deep breaths. He he hu hu he he hu hu..and there she was.

"Orel". Light of god.


	3. There where two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was written really fast and is completely unedited.

The second time i wake up i feel light and drowsy like I've beeb floating on clouds.  
I start to blink rapidly desperate to clear my brain form the fog.  
"Aww babe look I think she's waking up. Hey baby did you sleep well".  
My tongue feels so heavy and my brain can't form a proper sentence.   
"W.. er me...". That is all my brain manages to form.  
"I think someone's tired, go back to sleep baby".  
Me being my stubborn self try and fight off the waves of drowsiness only to miserably fail about ten seconds later.

 

I wake up for the third time that day. Lets just say I am not happy. At least my brain can actually work properly now.  
Once my brain starts to process my situation it starts to sink in... I'm in some deep shit. My mind deep in Thought, that is until I hear the door knob twist.

"Hello there". A sets of wide smiles blind me for a second.   
"Hey baby did you sleep well?".  
Finally I snap out of my daze. "Where am I?". I look them up warily.  
"Your in Your new home little missy". The tall man continues with his condescending tone.  
"I don't need a new home, thanks. I've already got one".  
"Ok well maybe you will grow to love this one even more". He retorts.  
This is when I start to panic. Will I never see my husband again. Will I ever see my kids again. "Please I'm begging you let me go I have a family".  
"We are your family now". The tall man comes towards me outstretching his arms towards me leaving me confused until... "Get of me! Let me go you bastard".  
He picks me up and swats me over my bum. "We don't use naughty words in this house". I struggle all the way down stair. "No! You'll drop me. I don't wanna fall". He try's to calm me down while continuing to walk down the stairs.  
As we reach the bottom loot I look around and see children toys scattered around the floor and a playpen in The middle. Where did all this stuff come form.   
I'm only left wondering for a moment before I see what looks to be a over-grow child running towards us.  
"Daddy!!". The blond boy yells.  
"Hey my big boy you made quite a mess here didn't you".  
"Yes daddy". He laughs.  
"Hah ok baby but now you need to clean it up ok, where gonna eat dinner soon".  
The blond boy runs to start cleaning the room like a child would.  
"Oh my god. What have you done to that boy". I can't believe my eyes.  
"We haven't done anything to nial, he is the sweetest little boy".  
"He's also quite sensitive, wouldn't want to hurt his feelings now.." He leaves his sentence hanging and adds a look. Silent threat.

"Babe come on dinners ready". That must be the other one. I knew there where two.


	4. All I see is black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first song in the club is light it up my major lazer. The second song is shots my LMFAO.

\-- two days ago--

"Come on babe, you've stayed home for months. You deserve a night out. For god sake it's your birthday".  
"I know, I know but how can I leave him. He's just a baby and he needs me".   
"Isn't it great that you have a husband".  
"Please don't make me go I rather stay home with my gorgeous and sexy husband". I say with a smirk.  
"Flattery will get you nowhere".   
"I don't wanna go". whining like a child. Wow how things have changed since my teenage years.  
"Your going out! At least for a bit and I'm sure you'll have a great time". He finishes his statement with a look that says -don't argue with me--.  
"Uchhh fine ill go". I gave in.

 

\--the adoption center--

"Hello mr. And mr. Malik-Payne it's great to finally meet you, as I'm sure you have assumed, by being called in that means we have found a perfect match for your application and tonight you will have a new addition to your family".  
The couple in front of Dr. Green start to tear up. "Thank you so much, we have waited for years and you have made us so happy. When should we come to pick up our baby".  
"We'll as you know from previous times the preparations take around two days but you may visit tonight at eleven thirty, please be prepared. New borns have a hard time adapting to their new life and it can all be very overwhelming".  
The couple jumps up ecstatically and go home where they await their new baby's arrival. 

 

\--ten o'clock--

"Ok team you know the drill. Our goal is to get the girl without anyone noticing. Discretion is crucial. Dean your posing as seduction plan A. Logan you stay by the wheel. And tommy you intercept the target when I give the ok, wait by the back entrance. Understood".  
"Yes boss". They all say in unison.

 

\--in the club--

-mikols pov-

“Show them your name to the fire.  
Its real like your name on a flyer. They wanna tame your desire.  
But you light it up like they ain't getting higher......“.  
The music is raging in my ears.Blood pumps through my veins and I feel GREAT. I've only had one plus two times three drinks....  
"Shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots!!"  
I dance in the middle of the dance floor, swaying my hips from side to side shaking my ass seductively, hands all over me, sweat dripping down my body, hot breath on my ear.  
"You still got it baby!". My friend shouts.  
"Yeahsss bitch".  
I've missed being out of the house. Everything is going great until I feel hands roam all over my body, I shove them off. "Sorry buddy, married women". I show him my ringed hand, he doesn't seem to get the message since he keep his hands on me. "What the fuck is wrong with you I said get off me". Now I'm angry.  
"Buzz kill". The guy with a thick skull says.  
"What ever... Guys I'm gonna out to get some air".  
I run to the back exit and push through the door.   
I take a deep breath and run my hands over my face. I sit there for a few minuets juts letting the silence calm my mind. Silence.   
That doesn't last long.  
A hand covers my mouth and I start to scream. I think maybe if I scream loud enough someone will save me. They don't.  
My body goes slack as I feel a prick in the left side of my neck. I try to fight the drowsiness but I can't, it just takes over and all I see is black.


	5. Come back to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this please comment what you think and if you have any ideas since I'm not really sure where I'm going with this.

«"maya. Oh maya where are you...  
Ready or not here I come!".  
I follow the sound of a small child giggling.   
"Ahh the tickle monster found you!".  
"Haha you found me! Stop hah mammy stop. Haha".  
"I love you so much". Followed by -I love you too mommy. But then suddenly my vision gets foggy and I can't see my little baby's smile so clearly anymore. Everything around me turns dark and dismal. I feel lost and alone. As if I am falling down a dark spiraling hole.  
"Maya! Where are you baby".  
"Maya, baby come back".  
"Come back to me".»

 

"Ahhhh!!!..".  
Suddenly I wake up startled unable to catchy breath. Not enough oxygen gets to my brain and I start to see black spots.  
"Maya! Come back".  
"Come back to me!".  
My ears unable to process any sound other that my rapid heart beat, sweat dripping down my temples the feeling of numbness runs through my body.  
-baby-  
I feel someone jostle me. Their voice unfamiliar but calming.   
-babe, please wake up now-  
Words of encouragement make their way to my ears.  
-it's ok, we've got you now-  
That voice. I know that voice. I thought. I thought it was all a dream.  
A title wave of messages get send to my brain and I suddenly remember everything that has happened the day before. I lift my whole body up into a sitting position way too fast, I feel my whole brain move.  
"Hey baby how are you feeling". The tanned one asks. While rubbing my back.  
I just give him my best -don't fuck with me now- glare.   
My message doesn't seem to get through to him because moments later he starts to lift me by my armpits. I groan in disapproval but am them placed on a squishy plasticky matt.   
All the shock leaves my body the moment I feel hands on my lower regions.  
"What the fuck".  
"Hey we don't use naughty words here in our house".  
"Get your hands off me. Now".  
"If you don't stop struggling I will be forced to strap you down".  
I muster up the most malicious glare and say "try me bitch".

 

Five minuets later completely strapped down, not an inch of slack.  
That was a battle I ended up losing. But I never stopped fighting.  
"Stop! Please I'm begging you".  
"Shhh.... It's ok, daddy's got you". He says while opening up the front of my onesie (I was apparently put into while deep in sleep).  
"This is rape! Stop! Now!".  
"... It's ok calm down. I know it can be scary at first. Everything going to be ok, I've got you baby".  
He then continues to lift my legs and place something under my bum. I stop fighting. Too mentally exhausted to struggle any longer I just give in and let my consciousness get sucked into the darkness. The last thought that runs through my mind is "I want my baby".

 

Come back to me.


	6. Second first.

Sometimes your whole life seems to be taking a sharp turn down a dark path. All that you see, hear and feel is darkness. Your falling down and you feel like there is no chance for redemption. Your alone and your tired and you just want to give up. The pent up frustration and disappointment leaves you with a monsterous void of anger and despair.   
Sometimes you end up giving up but other times you find that one key that keeps you grounded. You have something worth fighting for. Sometimes you have to keep fighting long enough to realize what that thing is.  
For me it was my family. I had people waiting for me- counting on ME to return home. I could not imagine my life without them. I was nothing -(at least nothing that is worth anything)- 

I had made my mind up.  
I would find my way back to my family.

 

 

Or die trying.

 

\-------------

"Rise and shine little sweets".  
As the sun light starts streaming in I turn over with a groan hoping that this was a long WEIRD dream.  
It wasn't.  
"It's a brand-new day lets wake up so we can go outside and play".  
Lets just say I'm not a morning person though with the years of practice being a mother that trait was long gone, smushed and crushed by kids jumping on you while it was still dark outside.   
"Come here baby lets get you changed". The one who demands we call him daddy picked up Nial and lays him down on the adult size changing table.  
Honestly I don't understand why someone would want to change someone else, especially a fully grow human.   
Teddy bear face hums and tune while changing Nial.  
The smaller one walks in next "hey baby come on your next".  
Ohh not again.   
The hardest most horrifying part of the whole procedure is the mental tole it takes on you. As a human matures there are certain instincts that are drilled into their very being, the hard drive that makes them work. Giving up your will power, your control of the most basic functions of the body is a traumatic event. Something in you just..... Snaps.

 

The tan one picks me up by my armpits and gently lays me down on the changing table. "Hey babe, how did you sleep". Trying to distract me he try's to throw a few questions, tickle me or singing a song.   
I will myself to let go. To disconnect. To let myself drift off.  
".....please". I plead weakly.  
"Shh your ok baby were almost done, and them we can go downstairs and get some food in you, how does that sound?".  
I chant in my head the same sentence that has kept me from shattering into a million pieces -I can do anything if I only believe in myself-

I must have blanked out because the next thing I feel is me being carried down the stairs and being strapped Into an uncomfortable chair.  
"Hey what is this".  
"This is your own super duper special chair, that only you are allowed to sit in".  
Great.   
Yay for me.  
"Ok guys wattle it be for breakfast- the most important meal of the day".  
"Frosties!!". Nial says clapping his hands together.  
"Frosties, what a bold choice". He draggs out sarcastically.  
"And what will you be having hun?".  
I look around overwhelmed "..... Um do you have any fruit". (Excuse me for not believing my body could stomach anything heavier).  
"We sure do little missy. One frosties and one bowl of fruit coming up".

\-----

Breakfast was pretty uneventful. But that seemed to change quickly.  
"So who's ready for daycare!".  
How do they always sound so excited. God it's annoying.  
"What!?!" I ask alarmed.  
"Oh baby don't be worried I'm sure you'll have tones of fun meeting your new little friends".  
At this point my jaw is practically Laying on the ground. "Wait... You mean there are more of us".  
"Of course there are sweets, you'll have tons of new friends by the end of the day".  
Not trusting myself to not go "crazy bitch"on everything and everyone I decide to just close mouth and distract myself from this horrifying situation.

About twenty minuets later the four of us are packed and ready to go. Me and Nial are seated in our personal car seats in the back and off we go to my second first day of daycare.


	7. Not for a minuet.

"Hello?"  
"-yes hello is this Mr. Malik Payne?"  
"Liam, yes".  
"I am from sunshine daycare center".  
"Is everything alright?"  
"We are going to need you to pick up your little girl,she seems to be having a hard time adjusting to this new place and is disrupting the other little boys and girls".  
"Ok I'm on my way".

 

\------

Daycare is not as fun as you would think. No worries not stress. Wrong.  
Ok maybe I shouldn't have slapped that "happy helper" as she called herself, but holy Jesus she was annoying.

"Hello I'm here to pick up my little girl". Finally Liam showed up to save me from this horrible place.  
"Yes she is in our waiting room, please wait she is being escorted here as we speak".

"Hey baby, daddy heard that you were being naughty".  
I hate when they use that condescending tone, it drives me crazy. But I need to play along for a bit. Lull them into files security.  
"Can we go home daddy".  
"Aw, yes we can sweets. But we are still going to continue this later".

 

\------

Everything was fine.  
Nothing too exiting happened since Liam came to get me from the daycare center. But with my luck- my day took a dark turn.

I know I said I would play along. But this was it. This was the last straw. I just snapped.  
Like a twig. 

"Bath time mik". 

Oh hell no.

You never know what your reaction will be in a fight or flight situation until your pit in the situation itself. In my case- flight.  
I bolted the opposite direction of the tanned man walking towards me. The one direction that offered a clean get away.

"Oh no you don't". With a second of his brain registering my reaction he's right behind me.

As a kid I was always the first one chosen for the volleyball teams. But ONLY for my aim- meaning my speed, not so good.

My moment of victory was quickly cut to an abrupt stop when I feel someone grab me from behind and hold me by my middle. I struggle to get free only to miserably fail.

"Stop! You can't do this. Plead ill do anything. I can shower myself".  
"After what you just showed me you clearly can't".  
"Screw you". "Go to hell".  
"Someone's got a potty mouth haven't they".

Zayn undresses me and places me in the bathtub. Mentally and physically exhausted I stop struggling. My eye lids start to droop as I try and fight it my eye lashes flutter -"don't fight it baby, just close your eyes". Zayn try's to sooth- until I finally loose the batter against myself.

 

\--------

I wake up hours later to the soft sound of the tv playing. Liam obviously hasn't realized I've awoken since he flips to the news channel.  
Normally I would just zone out but I hear something familiar. A name. 

"-David family have had a tough week. First dealing with their missing daughter and now as we have heard from an inside source, Mr. David has been sick with rare type of cancer. According to his family he was stable but due to recent events his stress levels have been rising and he is now in critical condition. The doctors have told the family to prepare for the worst. My prayers go out to this poor family-"

"WHAT".

"Oh my goodness I thought you were asleep. Zayn! Come quick".  
Running down the stairs in just a pair of sweat pants.  
"What is it I hear yelling from upstairs, Nial is finally sleeping".  
Liam looks at him and whispers "I've made a horrible mistake, it's all fault".

"Ahhhh no, dad!".  
SORROW filled my heart for not being able to be with my family I. Such a hard moment and FEAR for not knowing if ill ever have the chance to tell him.  
To tell him the one thing we always take for granted and never say out loud nearly as much as we should to the people we care most about.

To tell him that I love him.

I break down to my knees. Cover my face with my hands and cry.

"Shh shhh baby everything's going to be alright". Liam rushes to sooth while zayn rubs my back.  
As I clam down I manage to gather my thoughts and say-  
"No you don't understand, they need me. He needs me. He'll die without me there".  
"Shhh everything is just fine. You need to calm down, baby".  
"Ahh why won't you just listen to me. My father is dying". All my pent up frustration I tarted to bottle up was not overflowing.  
"At least let me say goodbye".  
"We are listening babe but you need to calm down. There is not need to say goodbye to anyone. You have us now".  
I look up to them through tearful eyes. "You can't just make me forget about my family. Please". It almost came out as an un audible whisper, but they heard.  
"Come on babe, I think it's time for bed". As I look up in their eyes once more I see a look of, sorrow? In their eyes only to disappear seconds later.

Zayn sat down on the rocking chair and liam placed me in his arms ti feed me my bottle. to tired to protest i just let them do as they please. They lay me in my crib, kissed my forehead, turn the light off and leave to let me sleep.

But I didn't.

I don't. Not for a minuet.


	8. Indescribable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short. But full of emotions.

Every day is the same. The same routine. In the same order. For the past THREE weeks. Most people go crazy after eating the same dinner two nights in a row.

Sometimes at night when they lay me in my crib and leave for the night; the only time I have to myself. Complete silence.  
I wonder if it would be better if I just didn't wake up in the morning. What would it feel like to be freed from this cage they have entrapped me in. Would I finally be happy.....

Maybe.  
Probably.  
But I'd never be truly happy. I would never feel true joy again. The type of happiness that you feel everywhere; in your toes, in your arms, the butterflies in your stomach when the love of your life gives you that look, the tingly feeling beneath the surface of your skin when his finger tips brush against you, the smiles of pure innocence and joy on your children's faces- the living beings you have created with your love.

That feeling is unimaginable. Unless you've felt it.

It's indescribable, though I have done my best.

 

\-------

 

"Ok babies time for bed". Liam announces.  
"Pwease daddy foiv mow minuets". Nial tries to bargen.  
"No sweets not tonight, but if your good tomorrow then ill give thirty more minuets before bed. How does that sound?".  
"Yay... Awesome".

Liam and zayn feed us our nightly bottle, change us, lay us in our cribs and kiss us goodnight. 

 

\-----3 AM----

 

"Lee I'm telling you I hear someone talking".  
"..... Wha...... Zayn shut up its three AM I will murder you".  
"Babe, come on wake up"  
"Listen I think your going crazy. Your probably just hearing voices".  
"At least turn up the baby monitor".  
"Ok ok whatever will make you quiet"

"See lee I told you, it's micole, she's saying something. Turn it up higher".

Both their eyes widen with shock as they here the words trough the baby monitor.

 

Cries. Soft pleas of a broken hearted women.

"....please....please god send him my message. Tell him that I want him to be happy. I need him to be happy, for himself and for my kids....But mostly for myself. I try not to be selfish but tonight this is what I ask for. I hope he can move on and continue to be the amazing man I chose to live the rest if my life with..... Please let him be happy without me. That's all I ask...".

I silently cry myself to a sleepless night.  
All I can hope for is a better tomorrow.

 

The couple hold each other willing the tears in their eyes not to run down their face.

"Oh my god".

"I know".


	9. Wondering

\-------- three years ago-------

 

"Do you know how much I love you".  
"No, tell me how much".  
"I love you so much i would do anything for you".  
"Anything hmmm.... What if I was swimming in the ocean and a shark started attacking me?"  
"I would jump on it and attack it harder".  
"What if I was about to get shot?".  
"I would jump in front and take the bullet".  
"What if I was taken?".

"I would come for you".

 

\------present day------

\---Daniels pov---

 

I wake up with deep breaths. The nightmares. They don't stop. Every day I live through my own personal hell hoping to get some peace in my slumber only to be haunted by my nightmares.  
You keep hoping they'll go away. You ask yourself, "maybe this time" and then you wonder if maybe this is all just some horrible nightmare. 

My train of thought is cut short by the sound of my phone ringing. I look at the screen and see its my sister.

"Hey how are you feeling?"  
It's the same answer every time "I'm fine". But I'm not. I'm not fine.  
I can hear her hesitate and ask  
"Do you want to see the kids today?"  
"No, not today I have a busy day with the detective-"  
"Dan. I know this is hard for you but your kids need you. Now more than ever. They are confused. They haven't seen either one of their parents and they are scared. This is heartbreaking for us all".  
I feel something. I'm not sure what anymore. Anger. Sadness. Frustration. Desperation.  
"I said not today! I can't today!".  
"Dan I know you, your strong. You can handle this-"  
"Handle this? How do I handle this? I don't know how to handle this".  
"Your not alone"

"I need to go. Ill call you later".

 

\--------micole's pov--------

 

I tried. I tried not to give up. But the harder I try the harder it gets, and I'm tired. I'm tired of this constant struggle. So I give in, if only for a momentary second of peace.

I lay there quietly trying to block out the other adult changing my nappy while he try's to engage in conversation.  
"Who's daddy's beautiful little girl".  
"You are! You are". Liam answers his own question.

"Babe breakfast is ready come down".  
"Coming".

"So mick with what should we fill your tummy today, huh?"  
I've been silent for a week. I don't see the point in answering so I simply don't answer.  
"Ok, how about frosties. Special breakfast for a special little girl".

After breakfast we all get seated in the car. As we arrive to the kindergarten Liam gets out, opens the door on Nials side and leaves me and Zayn while he takes Nial inside.  
I wonder why they didn't take me.

As if zayn could feel my uncertainty he says "don't worry baby today the three of us are gonna hang out and have a relaxing day. How does that sound?".  
I just look out the window and stare as all the different people take their over grown children to the kindergarten.   
Zayn just sighs in defeat.

\---

"I am ready to start our super fun day. Just the three of us".  
"How about we start it off with a movie". Zayn suggests.  
"Great idea babe".

"Mick would you like to choose a movie?".  
If I'm already gonna sit here for an hour and a half I might as well enjoy it, right.   
Instead of answering I walk over to the movie cabinet and search.  
My eyes roam over the G rated movies and stop as I find the one.

"Great choice mick".

I choose Mulan because she represents the strength, elegance and stupidity that all women posses. 

The day continues more or less the same. We watch the movie then we eat. Liam changes me then lays me down for my nap.

\----three days earlier---- -----------Daniels pov------------

 

"I already told you detective. The last time I saw her was at the house, it was her birthday and I was convincing her to take a break for the night".  
"Do you know where they went".  
"I'm not sure but you can ask her friends that took her. Here are their numbers".

 

\------Daniels pov present day------

 

"How have you not found anything. I've told you everything I know and you've been looking for almost a week now. Find something". I say in a demanding tone.  
"We are doing everything we can sir. These type of cases take time you'll just have to trust us".

Frustrated I storm out of the office and into the pouring rain. The rain drops cover up the tears that stream freely down my face.   
God! Can't you hear me! I'm right here can't you hear me!

 

\---------micole's pov-------

 

I wake up to soft whispers.  
"She hasn't spoken since hearing about her father on tv. What are we going to do".  
"I'm not sure Z but well figure it out".  
"I'm just worried- I think she's waking up".

"Hey baby look who's finally awake. Come one let's get you nice and clean before we go pick up Nial".  
".... No I'm sleepy". I answer still dazed from the nap.  
"Come on you can sleep in the car". Liam answers shocked at my verbal response and by my childish answers.  
"Carry me".  
"Ok princess anything for you".

 

Later that day I lay down on my back just wondering..


	10. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm finally rapping this up.  
> Here we go.

It's been months, if no one has found me by now they probably never will.

Even if they found me tomorrow, what would they find. what would be left of me?  
I don't even recognize myself in the mirror anymore.  
I'm just a shell of the person I once was. Empty, sad and defeated.

I can feel my kids slowly forgetting me, the sound of my voice when I sing to them at night, the way I hug them so tight every night. My father is probably dead by now.  
And I never got to say goodbye.  
None of it really matters, at least it won't for much longer.  
I always used to watch dystopian movies and wonder how people could be so weak. We're survivors.  
Only the weak get rooted out.  
Oh how wrong I was.  
Or maybe not, maybe I'm just weak.  
Maybe I deserve everything that has to me. Maybe I had it coming.

They probably know that too.

\--------/////-----

"Sir, you called me in?"

"Yes, please let mr. Jacobs know that we have a lead".

\---------Daniels pov------

"Yes sir, thank you very much, I'm on my way".

"Rachel the detective just called, they have a lead. I'm gonna head out and see what they've found".

"Ok just get back before noon I have work and you need to spend time with your kids".

I kiss her on the cheek "sure thing Rach, love you"

\----------Liam's pov-----------

"Hey babe I've gotta run, are you sure you can take care of them by yourself?"

"Yes Z, I'm sure. Now get out of here". We kiss and he leaves. 

 

"Time to wake up my beautiful little munchkins"

Mickol wakes up first as usual, she wakes pretty easily but Nial on the other hand, good luck with that.

"Good morning princess, how'd you sleep?"

She actively choose to ignore me and stay in silence.  
I sigh and decide to move on to Nial.

"Ni, baby come on, it's time to wake up"

Nothing.

"You'll be late to kindergarten"

Nothing.

"You'll be late and we will have to skip breakfast today".

Every time.  
Nothing can stand in between Nial and food.

I get them both fed and ready for kindergarten. 

The whole ride there is silent. 

"Ok bye babies, ill pick you up later. I love you".

The nannies grab their hands and Nial looks back at me and waves.  
Mickol doesn't even spare me a glance.

\------------Daniels pov--------

"We found the name of the club they were in the night she was taken and we didn't find anything, whoever is on top of this knows what their doing. So we were about to leave when one of the homeless guys outside stopped us and that's why we called you. This seems to be much bigger than we originally thought" the detective says.

"What do mean bigger than we thought".

"We followed this car that our lead led us too, we have an inside man feeding us information as we speak. We plan to go tomorrow"

"Oh my god, I-- I-- I am so relieved. I mean wow this is crazy, thank you so much. God thank you so much for finding her". I can't believe it, they found her.  
They actually found her.  
And she's coming back tomorrow.

"I know this is exciting news but you must remember, she's been gone for almost a nine months, we don't know what condition we will find her in"

"I know that" I actually hadn't thought about that.

"Sir, we don't even know if she is alive".

I defiantly hadn't thought of that.

"I understand detective, thank you" 

"We leave tomorrow at 0600. We will update you".

"What! I am coming with you".

"I'm sorry, I really am but that is just not possible".

"All due respect sir, it will not be possible for you to keep me from coming, so you or take me with you or I will follow".

"........fine".

 

\-----------///////---------

6am the next morning

"Why is she here!?"

"Excuse me! I am her mother. Where did you think we would be".

"Ok ok fine! But everyone stays in the car and out of our way"

 

The car ride is silent, everyone too anxious to open their mouth let alone speak.

After what feels like and eternity we turn into this road that I would have never even seen before today. I mean I've only driven through this road like five times a day. Yet I've never even noticed it.  
We make a left, then a right then just straight for about fifteen minuets then another left and then I see it. An opening to what seems to be a normal neighborhood.  
A neighborhood I've never seen. It's quiet here. Not a soul on the street.  
Weird.

We stop in front of a simple but beautiful home. All those nights I spent thinking about Mickol. Thinking about how she was being tortured and kept. I never imagined that she would be in a place like this.

"You two stay in the car do you understand"

"Yes officer we understand".

They close the door and prepare to enter.

\-----------///////----------


End file.
